


Shut Up and Dance with Me

by Dredfulhapiness



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Promposal, Spideychelle Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dredfulhapiness/pseuds/Dredfulhapiness
Summary: “You want to what?” Peter asked, head shooting up from his tray of mashed potatoes.MJ’s fingers flitted along the edge of the table. She stared at a deep scratch in the pine. “It was just, you know, a suggestion. We don’t have to--”“No, no,” Peter said quickly. “I wasn’t saying no, I just didn’t think you were serious.”MJ added, “It’s just as friends. I’m not asking you to date me, it’s just--” She shrugs. “Neither of us are dating anyone, and you’re my best friend so I just thought…”His brain caught on that.Or, they go to prom as "friends"
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 13
Kudos: 29
Collections: Spideychelle Secret Santa - 2k20





	Shut Up and Dance with Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daisylincs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisylincs/gifts).



> Helloooooooo @daisylincs ! Happy holidays! I'd intended this to be much longer, but time got away from me, so this is going to end up being a couple chapters, I hope you don't mind! I hope you have a great holiday if you're celebrating any, and I hope you have a wonderful new year!

“Do you remember what we talked about?” May asks, leaning her forearms on the kitchen table. Peter pauses, spoon in his mouth and a dribble of milk running down the handle. 

The way she’s looking at him is nearly maniacal, eyes wide under the frames of her glasses. He gulps down the half-chewed cereal chunks. “Yeah,” He says, nervously. 

She squints at him. “What? What’s that face? You jump off the Empire State Building every day, why do you look like you’re gonna throw up  _ now?”  _

Peter shrugs. “What if she’s changed her mind?” 

The lines around May’s eyes soften. She sighs, her coffee mug clinks against the table. When she puts her hands on Peter’s shoulders, her hands are warm. “Honey, she chose  _ you  _ to go to prom with. When has MJ ever  _ not  _ been decisive?” Peter’s shoulders give, and May pulls back. “Now, go, or you’re gonna be late.”

\--

_ (“So, Ned asked Betty to prom,” MJ had said, nonchalantly, near the end of their lunch period. She was pushing the last few grains of rice around on her tray. “She said yes.”  _

_ Peter’s lips twitched. “What gave it away? Ned showing you a slideshow of different boutonnieres?”  _

_ “I told him the sunflowers looked best, since her dress is blue.” She spun her fork around between her fingers. “But I was, you know, thinking…”) _

“Three minutes,” Ned warns when Peter looks over at MJ for the nth time. “You’re running out of daylight.”

“I know. I know.”

And this was MJ’s idea, so why are Peter’s palms sweating? She’s going to say yes, he  _ knows  _ that she’s going to say yes, but watching her conversation with Betty drag on just knots his stomach up further. 

_ (“You want  _ to what?” _ Peter asked, head shooting up from his tray of mashed potatoes.  _

_ MJ’s fingers flitted along the edge of the table. She stared at a deep scratch in the pine. “It was just, you know, a suggestion. We don’t have to--” _

_ “No, no,” Peter said quickly. “I wasn’t saying no, I just didn’t think you were serious.” _

_ MJ added, “It’s just as friends. I’m not asking you to  _ date _ me, it’s just--” She shrugs. “Neither of us are dating anyone, and you’re my best friend so I just thought…” _

_ His brain caught on that.  _

_ “Prom,” Peter said. He didn’t say,  _ I would date you if you asked me.  _ Instead, he ignored the pit of disappointment in his gut. “It’ll be fun-- we should do it.”) _

He edges around the corner of the lockers as long as he can, but the bell is going to ring any second, and if he doesn’t do this before homeroom it’s possible he’s never going to gather the courage.

It’s just a promposal, one that’s already  _ been  _ accepted, so he really shouldn’t be so stressed out about it. But he’s still--

_ (“Do you want, like, the whole shebang?” Peter asked, and then immediately regreted his word choice when MJ’s eyebrows pulled together. He jumped to add, “Like, the promposal, and pictures, and…” _

_ MJ chewed on the butt of her fork, considered him carefully. The corners of her lips twitched. “That could be fun,” She said, noncommittally, and Peter took the hint.) _

MJ catches his eye as he skirts closer toward her, and when she grins his mind goes blank. Every practice run he and May had done has escaped him. 

“What’s up?” She asks when all he’s done is stare.

“You alright, Pete?” Betty presses. 

“Great,” Peter chokes out. “Yeah, I’m great. I actually had a question about the English homework--”

The bell rings, and MJ’s attention is drawn to the intercom. “You’re coming to Ned’s this afternoon, right? Can it wait?” 

“Yeah-- Yeah, I’ll see you then. Wait. You won’t be at lunch?” 

MJ shakes her head. “I’ve got rehearsal.” 

Peter nods. “Then I’ll see you at Ned’s!” 

\-- 

“What do you think about this one?” 

They’re sprawled out in Ned’s living room, chem binders opened and untouched in front of them.

MJ leans over the back of the couch and holds her phone over Peter’s face. He squints to make out the video. It’s a video of a dog walking on its hind legs, upright and proud. 

“If you’re asking me if I think Snoopy could learn that, I’m pleading the fifth.” 

Over the top of her phone, her gaze sours. 

“He’s  _ twelve,”  _ Peter reminds as politely as he can manage. 

Ned adds, “He’s been hit by three cars.”

“That doesn’t mean he isn’t smart,” MJ defends, cradling her phone to her chest. 

Ned gapes. “No, but it  _ does  _ mean his hips can’t move like that anymore. What about teaching him to, like, turn in a circle?” 

Peter nods. That seems doable, even for MJ’s geriactric beagle. He could probably even chase his tail, maybe give a paw. 

“I need to take this seriously.” MJ frowns. “If I’m going to talk my parents into getting a puppy, I need to--”

“Prove you can teach an old dog new tricks,” Ned chimes in. “I get that.” 

“Prove I can train a dog, full stop.” She pulls her phone back and groans. “Speaking of my parents, I gotta head out.” 

She stands, grabs her coat and her textbook. 

“Want us to walk you out?” Ned asks, and she shakes her head. 

“I’ll be fine.” 

There’s a moment, between MJ opening the door and stepping out, where Peter almost opens his mouth and blurts out,  _ Will you go to prom with me?  _ But instead what comes out is, “Text me when you get home safe?” 

She hovers in the doorway for a second, expression soft, and says, “I’ll let you know.” 

\--

May’s on the couch when he gets home, already turning to stare at the door. 

“Sooooo,” She drawls as soon as he drops his backpack in the doorway. “How’d it go?”

Peter groans. “It didn’t.” 

May gives him A Look, and Peter throws his hands up defensively. “The bell rang, and we weren’t alone at lunch, and there just, y’know, wasn’t a good time.”

“I  _ don’t _ know,” May says. “Prom is next week.”

“I  _ know.” _

\--

Inspiration strikes in the form of a book he finds lodged between his bedframe and the wall. 

“That’s it!” He tells the book. It doesn’t reply. 

“I’m heading out!” He yells as he throws his shoes. May pops her head out of the bathroom doorway, toothbrush hanging out of her mouth.

“You okay?” She asks around toothpaste suds, and Peter holds up a thumbs up before sliding out the front door.

\--

It takes more tries than Peter is willing to admit. His webs weren’t designed with intricacies in mind. First he makes the letters too small, then he makes them jagged, then they’re hulking well past the scope of MJ’s double-hung window. 

He’s finally satisfied with how it looks when MJ’s bedroom light flicks on. 

He throws himself over the edge of the fire escape, tucks himself against the brick wall of the building across the alley. He gives himself a minute, two, and then he wrestles his phone out of his pocket and dials.

“Pete!” MJ says instead of  _ Hello.  _ “What’s up?” 

“Oh, nothing much, just… hanging around.”

He hears her stifle a sigh. “Clever.”

“Hey, can you do me a favor real quick?” 

There’s a moment of hesitation. “How quick is real quick?”

“Just look out the window?” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was so much fun, and I'm excited to get the rest of this out! Make sure to check out every fit in the collection! For anyone interested, you can come find me on Tumblr @jack-girl


End file.
